Flowers
by Ninja in Chucks
Summary: Pretty much a James/Lily fic. James has one last try at getting Lily to go out with him. Remember, i don't own anything, except maybe the plot.


Lily Evans sat in the great hall, watching the two boys a few metres to her right on the almost empty Gryfindor table. They were talking with their heads together, like they always did when discussing their latest prank. Every now and then one of them would burst out laughing, tilting their head back and causing the other to start as well. She sat there for a while. She noticed how similar they were-more like brothers than just friends. She noticed how they used the same hand gestures. How they finished off each other's sentences. How they seemed to have the same evil grins while plotting their enemy's – in other words, Snape's – downfall. There was something else she noticed, although she would never admit it. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off James. She knew he was hot, it would be stupid to deny that, but there was something else. A pull she felt, tugging her towards him. She sat there eating her dessert and trying to convince herself that he was the idiotic, arrogant jerk he had always been, but a small part of her mind was doing its best to tell her otherwise. She fought back at it, trying to convince herself that she wasn't falling for James Potter, but she was failing. Failing and falling. Hard.

Against her better judgement, she began to listen in to their conversation.

"...you didn't really, Padfoot?"

"I totally did, Prongs. It was so funny. You should have seen her face!" Sirius started laughing at the thought. When he had finished he looked back at James. "Although, that may have ruined my rep as a kind, thoughtful, considerate guy."

This time it was James who started laughing. "Oh please, Sirius!" He managed to let out. "If you're known as kind, thoughtful and considerate, then I'm known for being the most mature Head Boy Hogwarts has ever seen." They laughed together for a while.

"I could always apologise. She won't be mad, would she?" He asked hopefully.

"How the hell would you do that? Give her a flower as a sorry for embarrassing her in front of the entire school? I think you're out of luck there, Padfoot." James shook his head and went back to eating.

"No, flowers are a good idea! What about something bright? You know, to cheer her up. What are those purple ones you have at your front gate?"

James looked like he couldn't decide whether to hit his head against the table or burst out laughing. "No offense, Padfoot, but foxgloves are the most stupid flower to pick if you're gonna say sorry."

Sirius looked offended. "What's wrong with them?"

He looked at him as if he was stupid. "They mean insincerity," he said, then nodded as Sirius commented "okay, that's a stupid idea then."

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Sirius spoke again. "What about those whitey ones with the yellow centres. If i say sorry with a bunch of those..." but James was shaking his head.

"Orange mocks. They mean deceit. Honestly! If you're gonna give a girl flowers, at least do it properly." He said exasperatedly.

Sirius looked at him curiously for a moment. "How do you know so much about flowers, anyway?"

James shrugged. "You never know when these things may come in handy"

"What do you recommend, then?" Sirius asked him.

James thought for a moment. "Try a purple hyacinth."

Sirius nodded "Right. I'll get them next hogsmede weekend. When is that, by the way?"

James wacked him over the head. "You're a wizard, Sirius. Why don't you just wave your wand?"

"Huh. Oh yeah." They continued on talking and Lily stopped listening. She was more confused than ever. She was finding it harder and harder to think badly of James. She shook her head to try and clear it, but it didn't help in the slightest, so she stood up. As she walked through the doors of the Great Hall she heard a shout. "Lily! Wait up!"

James ran to catch up to her and she stopped walking. "What is it, Potter?"

He stopped in front of her. "Listen, I was just wondering...and this is the last time i'll ask you, i promise, but school finishes in a few weeks and this might be the last chance i get so...um...will you go out with me?" He stood there waiting, looking so earnest she had to look away, in fear of what she might see when she replied.

"Sorry, Potter. But my answer is still no." Terrified, she turned away before he made her change her mind. As she did, she saw a single pink flower fall from air and land at her feet. She picked it up and turned around to see that James was gone. Instead there was Sirius, leaning against the doorway, watching her through his grey eyes.

"Cyclamen," he commented. "I guess i don't need to ask what happened."

She looked down at the flower in her hands, then back up at him. "What does it mean?"

"Resignation." She drew a quick breath. "Resignation and goodbye."

She looked down again. Twirled the flower round and round. "Do you...know where he is now?"

As Sirius watched her a large grin spread across his face. "The lake. Always the lake." Then spinning her around he pushed her forward and she started to run. Towards James. Towards happiness. Towards love.

End.


End file.
